


What We See And What We Miss

by sweetiedarling



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen, Outer Space, POV TARDIS, Reflection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 18:27:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20430446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetiedarling/pseuds/sweetiedarling
Summary: The TARDIS sits back and watches as her thief admires outer space from her open doors.





	What We See And What We Miss

**Author's Note:**

> It's a little different writing from the tardis' pov, but i enjoyed it.

The TARDIS doors are wide open as her thief sits on the edge, legs dangling over and wading back and forth into nothingness. The view is beautiful, as it always is, and she can see that in her thief's wide, old (yet new) eyes that take it all in greedily.

It seems her thief can never get enough, no matter how many times they watch the same stars burn out and get reborn.

The little stars in view blink at her and her thief from their positions lightyears away, and the nearest galaxy swirls like the marshmallows in her thief's favourite hot drink (or is it cold?). She can never tell.

Her thief lets out a sigh that's heavy, but quiet and she whines, hoping to be of some sort of comfort. Her thief seems to hear (feel?) her and places their hand on the floor.

The air from outside is cold and icy, but she allows a little bubble to try and keep out most of the cold, her thief is already shivering, though they don't seem to mind as they continue admiring the stars. It's a shame the stars won't admire them back, they never do. 


End file.
